The Founder's Downfall: A Lion's Curse
by PansyParkinslut
Summary: A member of each house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, is chosen by the four founders to help restore what has been led astray. Will Dominique, Fred, Belvina and Aria be able to stay on the paths their founders have left them? Or will they be tempted by the evils lurking behind them. *Ratings subject to change *Book One


_A/N: Just throwing the first chapter out there to see if anyone even wants to read it; the second one probably won't go up until after I've written at least up to chapter 10._

* * *

Dominique

_Dominique was standing off to the side in what seemed to be someone's bed chamber; she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there, but for some reason she didn't question it. Looking over to the other side of the room, she could see the outline of a man standing there; looking closer, she could see that his clothes were out dated, like the kind they wore back in the olden times. Looking down at herself, Dominique noticed that she was dressed similarly and frowned to herself._

_When the man finally looked up, she had to stifle a gasp; he looked just like the portrait of the man she'd seen at school. She was sure she'd made some sort of noise, because the next thing she knew the man was across the room and standing right in front of her._

Dominique startled awake with a small scream, shaking her head slightly she could hear the sounds of birds chirping through her open window and her mum in the kitchen making tea; rolling over, she tugged her covers over her head and squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember what she'd been dreaming about. All she could remember was the man's face; he had dark brown curls that hung down to his shoulder and his eyes were a deep crystalline blue. But the part she knew she was going to have the most trouble forgetting was the look his face; it was almost like a contorted mix of anger and, something more.

Deep in thought, Dominique didn't hear when her mum knocked on her door; jumping as she stepped into the room, she groaned a moment later when she remembered what day it was. It was September first, and that only meant one thing; back to Hogwarts she went.

It wasn't that Dominique didn't like Hogwarts; it was just that after her parents got divorce, she didn't see the need to send her there. Sure her older sister was already going there, but she would have much rather gone to Beauxbatons like her mum.

Looking over towards her door where her mum stood now, Dominique looked at her; ever since Fleur had left Bill she'd seemed happier and livelier. Her hair had its natural sheen back and her blue eyes finally sparkled again. She no longer had the sad look in her eyes, nor did she seem to just float through her daily routine. Dominique hadn't seen much of her father since the summer before her brother started at Hogwarts, but he seemed to be happier too.

After the divorce, she and Victoire had stayed with their mum, while Louis had chosen to move in with his dad; he claimed Fleur coddled him too much and was going to stamp out his masculinity, Dominique just thought that their dad had told him to say that.

Smiling over at her, Dominique yawned, "I know, I know," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Time to get up."

Her mother smiled back and nodded, "First day of 4th year, Mon chéri." Fleur had lost almost all of her accent working at Gringotts; you could still here it a bit if you listened for it, but Dominique was sure she had a small one herself so she could never tell.

Dominique could see the excitement in her mum's eyes and couldn't help but feel a little excited herself, "Of course mum," she replied, trying not to roll her eyes; pulling back her covers, she stood up and glanced back at her mum, "Are you sure I can't get transferred to Beauxbatons?" she asked again.

Her mum let out a small sigh and leaned against the doorframe, "Non Dominique," she began, her accent becoming thicker with impatience.

Dominique sank back down on her bed; they'd had this conversation countless times already this summer, so droning out her mum she let her thoughts wander.

She'd been trying to convince her mum to let her transfer over to Beauxbatons for the past three years, yet every time she got the same answer; No. No real explanation, just no; Dominique understood that Victoire was in her second last year and didn't want to leave Teddy, and Louis was just starting his first year, but once her sister graduated she didn't understand why she couldn't switch. It's not like she ever saw her brother anymore, though in the back of her head she thought that may have been why her mother refused to let her leave.

Biting back a small sigh, Dominique glanced back at her mother when she heard her starting to finish her rant. Nodding in response, she watched as her mother smiled at her and patted her knee lightly before leaving her room.

Letting her shoulders droop, Dominique got back off her bed and went over to her bathroom door; looking back into her room, she felt a sad smile appear on her face when she remember that she wouldn't see it again for another year.

After taking a quick shower, Dominique walked over to her bedroom window and stared out across the fields behind their house. When her parents got married they moved into a cottage by the sea that was given to them by some Weasley relative and when her parents got divorced Dominique thought they may have to leave; but her dad seemed happy enough to give it to her when Victoire made a point of asking who was going to stay here.

Laughing at the memory, Dominique realized how much she would have missed the small cottage if they'd had to sell it. They hadn't been living their very long, but they were the years of her childhood she'd remember most. She could see so much from her window it was almost like looking at a picture; in the distance she could see a small forest skirting the edge of the beach, she could see the grassy meadows rolling over the hills, she could see the little garden her mum had planted when she first moved in, she could even see part of the sea with its monstrous waves crashing against the rocks by the tree line.

Dominique loved her room, it was right on the side of the house so she could see a wide expanse of the lands around them; and even though she couldn't see what was on the other side of the cottage, she still knew it looked exactly the same. Victoire would often joke how it was their own little piece of paradise, and Dominique couldn't help but feel she wasn't far off. It was just so peaceful here that sometimes she wished she'd never have to leave. And as they could hear her thoughts, she heard someone knocking on her door. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her sister's head poke through the crack in the door, "Dominique, love," she called, covering her eyes with her hand, "Are you in here?"

Laughing at Victoire's modesty, Dominique replied, "Yes Victoire," she teased lightly, "You can open the door."

A smile spread across her sister's face as she came bounding into Dominique's room; throwing herself onto her sister's bed she hugged one of her pillows to her chest and looked over at her sister, her eyes widened slightly and she threw the pillow at her, "Well you're hardly ready!" she exclaimed, scampering off the bed, "Come, let me help you." Grinning from ear to ear, Victoire grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her back into the bathroom.

People often said that Victoire reminded them of what Fleur had been like when she was her age, and it was times like this when Dominique couldn't help but agree with them. Letting her sister set her in front of her mirror, she let her thoughts drift back to her dream; she'd been having the same one all summer and she was still just able to remember his face. Subconsciously, Dominique couldn't help but feel slightly happier her mother hadn't agreed to transfer her to Beauxbatons yet; she had a hunch that she wouldn't be able to find the man's portrait there.

Dominique was ripped from her thoughts as her sister started dragging a hair brush through her hair, "Just look at your hair Dominique," Victoire was muttering to herself, "What are we going to do with it?" she huffed, shaking her head back and forth and putting her hands on her hips.

Biting her lip, Dominique gave a small shrug, "Chop it off?" she joked with a small laugh; she'd always hated her hair, it was the signature bright red of the Weasley family but it refused to do anything other than lay bone straight. Usually she just pulled it back; though she had a feeling her sister wouldn't have liked that answer any more than the one she gave her.

"Chop it off?" Victoire echoed in disbelief, "Oh non, non, non mon Chérie! You can't do that!" she exclaimed, hugging her sister's hair towards her, "It iz beautiful 'air!"

Dominique grinned to herself as she heard her sister's accent thickening; they'd lived in France until the summer before Victoire started at Hogwarts, so her and her sister had developed a slight accent. Dominique sighed, "Well what do _you_ think we should do with it then," she replied, watching her sister in the mirror.

Victoire began tapping her finger against her lips in thought, "Hmm," she murmured, "We shall leave it down," she decided with a grin, "But we shall pin back your bangs, yes?"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Dominique nodded and sat back as Victoire started pulling her hair into place. She couldn't help but wonder what school would be like this year; Victoire had heard from Teddy that there were some new transfer students this year, but he didn't know what year they'd be in. Dominique would never admit it, but she was silently wishing they'd be in her year. But she had a feeling that this year would be just as boring as her previous three years.

oOo

Dominique was pulling her cloak on, when she heard her mother trotting down the stairs, "Are you ready to go ma Belle?" she asked, looking down the hall for Victoire.

"Oui Mama," she replied, as she finished doing up the clasps; pulling her hair out from the collar, Dominique had to admit her sister did a pretty good job with it even if it was rather simple. She let it all lay loose except for her bangs, which she'd pinned to the side of her head with a small bump at the front. She'd seen some girls at school with their hair like that, but she never thought she'd be able to pull it off.

With a light smile on her face, Dominique stepped outside to wait for her mum and sister to finish getting ready. She found it fairly ironic that her mother and sister had been chastising her about being late when she was the first one ready to leave.

Dominique shrugged to herself and sat down on the porch swing; during the summer she loved to just come outside and sit here staring up at the stars. She wasn't as skilled in Astronomy as her mother was, but she was still fairly good at naming the constellations.

Kicking her trunk lightly as she swung her legs, Dominique was surprised when she heard a distinct _POP_ just passed the garden gate. Looking up quickly, a smile plastered itself on her face when she saw her Aunt Gabrielle walking up the old cobblestone path, "Aunt Gabrielle," she squealed in excitement, jumping off the bench and running over to meet her, "What are you doing here?" Dominique hadn't seen her aunt since they left France and last she heard she was teaching at Beauxbatons, which just added to her surprise as it was the first day of the new term.

Gabrielle smiled down at her niece and pulled her into a hug, "You've grown so big," she gushed, pulling back and straightening her robes; Gabrielle was the perfect embodiment of a pureblood, even if she was a quarter veela, "I came to see your mother, ma belle," she explained cheerfully, "Madam Maxime wants to offer 'er a position at Beauxbatons teaching Charms."

Dominique just blinked at her aunt before biting back her laughter, "There's no way mum would take that job," she managed finally; Dominique had been toying with the idea that her mother didn't want her to go to Beauxbatons due to some underlying issues with when she went to school there. Shaking her head slowly she grinned and rolled her eyes, "But go ahead, she's just inside with Victoire."

Gabrielle smiled down at Dominique as only a Pureblood could, it was a knowing look mixed with sympathy; Dominique hated it, "Ah ma belle, I think your Mother would be more than 'appy to take the job; you just don't know 'er like I do."

Dominique just looked at Gabrielle before turning back towards the house; she didn't know why but what her aunt said frustrated her, it was her mother after all and Gabrielle hadn't even seen her for more than five years. Sitting back on the bench, Dominique watched her aunt walk into the house and sighed; they were never going to make it to King's Cross in time now.


End file.
